


Falling For You All Over Again

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You All Over Again

'I still fall for you everyday.'

Katie can't help but smile at the note. She knows and yet, she can't help but smile. His affection for her made him all the more precious. She knows she can wait for him, for as long as she has to. Days apart can, and do, drive them crazy, but still, every time they talk, text, tweet or even e-mail, she can feel the love rising all over again. Tonight he is due home. Finally. It's been three weeks of torture for them both and yet, she can't help but love that he will come home as desperate to hold her as she is to hold him. The door opens and, before she can stop herself, she moves to greet him with a kiss, instantly wrapping both arms around him. He smiles, kisses her hairline and pulls her closer still. They may have been apart but the love they have renews itself every day, she falls for him, all over again, every day.

"I love you."

The words are soft, honest and he can't help but smile as he responds. 

"I love you too."

Time and again they say this but it's still true. She smiles softly as he pulls her closer, kissing her hairline again. 

"My Kate."


End file.
